This invention is a coffee filter dispenser for singularly dispensing cupuliform coffee filters from a nested stack of coffee filters secured within an enclosed container. One such coffee filter must be used for each pot of coffee brewed in an automatic drip coffee machine. Automatic drip coffee machines are very popular both for domestic and commercial use and separating one filter for use from a stack of filters is often a difficult task because the coffee filters are packaged in stacks which tend to stick together. Further, there are sanitary objections for repeated and excessive handling the entire stack each time a single filter is needed, particularly in commercial settings. An apparatus for conveniently and effectively separating a single filter from a stack should be dependable, simple, easy to use, and inexpensive.